It's all because of a stupidness
by 1animeangel1
Summary: the kuroshitsuji and the vampire knight characters and i come together to create fights, friendship and wierdness! MOSTLY HUMOR READ NOW!format: ciel:but, um. . me: idiot maria: what's 1 1? Kaname: if only yuuki hadn't been sucked in a computer
1. Chapter 1: The Game Show

me: okay! this is a game show of ciel phantomhive vs. maria kurenai!

maria: GRRRRRRRRRRR!

ciel: umm. . . sebastian?

me: HEY! no cheating!

ciel: it's the only thing i have. :(

maria: hahahahahaha! you're going down!

ciel: ulp. f-f-finny?

me: hey! you can't fool me! finny is like a truck.

finny: yah. :)

me: get this monster out of here!

ciel: what! your calling that a monster!

me: yes, yes i do.

ciel: i'll show you a real monster!

me: hmmm. . . ?

ciel: seba-!

me: no, you cannot sneak past that!

maria: ummm. . . ?

me: what is it!

maria: the game show. . . ?

the door burst open. . .

me: what the!

sebastian: i'm here young master.

me: ciel what have you done! :(

ciel: uh, sebastian destroy the game show girl.

me: i have a name, stupid!

ciel: whatever you will be gone anyway, sebastian, make her gone now!

sebastain: yes, my lord.

me: no stupid, you can't!

i punch sebastain in the face

sebastain falls to the ground

ciel: sebastian get up idiot

maria: what happened just now?

ciel: er. . . .

me: get up idiot?

ciel: you'll see, you'll see

awkward silence

ciel: uhh. . . sebastain. . . ?

me: hahaha no cheating now!

ciel: how!

maria: what the heck just happened?

ciel: noooooooooo!

me: bwhahahahaha!

maria: tell me what the heck is happening?

ciel: idiot! she just killed my stink'n butler

maria: what's so cool about him? you can get a new one

ciel: idiot! a butler is not something you can replace!

me: okay! no more cheating! let the game show begin!

yuuki: wait!

me: what!

yuuki: can i play?

me: NOOOOOOO!

yuuki: why not?

me: because clearly i said this was a ciel phantomhive vs. maria kurenai

yuuki: can't you add my name in?

me: NO!

yuuki: what why?

me: because if it has their last names then no one else can join!

yuuki: i'll get Kaname!

me: what Kaname is your own personal pet or something?

yuuki: no he's my husband, we're engaged

me: congrats, but kaname is no match for. . . .

yuuki: nonsense! kaname is a pureblood vampire of the kuran family!

me: sooooooooo

yuuki: grrrrrrr! i had enough! kaname!

kaname: yes, my love?

me: phhttt! my love?

kaname: please don't mock us

me: whatever

kaname: please understand that this story is a mile long and you haven't even started the game show yet

maria: my point toooooooooo!

me: shut up maria

kaname: why don't you start it?

me: because people like yuuki keep interuptting and you keep blabbering! grrrrrrrrr!

kaname: okay please continue with the show

yuuki: wha- wait, kaname-sama that is not what i asked!

kaname: i'm sorry yuuki

yuuki: nooooooooo

me: yuuki get out!

yuuki: noooooooooo

ciel: what is this racket!

yuuki: wow your kind of cute!

kaname: don't touch yuuki!

ciel: backs away ,okay!

Kaname:hmmmm. . . . . . .

me: let the game show begin!

everyone: yahhh!

Me: okay!

Me: first question!

Ciel and Maria: yes. . . ?

Me: hmm. . .

Me: fight to the death!

Ciel and maria stare at each other

Me: oh shit, there both weak!

Me: wait I'm the controller of the story!

Me: maria is a pureblood in my story

Maria: yippeeeee!

Ciel: what's a pureblood?

Me: a pureblood is a. . . well what do you call it?

Ciel: ummm. . . ?

Me: arghhhh! Forget this! Here a dictionary.

_Throws a big huge mile wide dictionary at ciel_

Ciel: owww. . .

Me: whatever start reading!

Ciel: it has no pureblood in it

Me: arghhhh!

Ciel: hmmm. . .

Me: oh here! Take the 5th vampire knight volume!

Ciel: okaaaaaaaaay. . . . . ?

. . . . . .

Me: are you done yet

Ciel: nope

Me: ahhhhhhhhhh!

Ciel: hmmmm. . .

Me: look at chapter 7!

Ciel: okay

. . . . . . .

Me: done!

Ciel slaps down the book

Me: why did you do that to one of my vampire knight manga volumes! Curse you!

Ciel: hahahahaha!

Me: so how did it go?

Ciel: uhhhhh?

Me: what the heck does that mean?

Ciel: bwhahahahaha!

Me: what?

Ciel: it kept saying wrong way!

Me: what seriously!

Ciel: yah

Me: gimme that!

Ciel: I wasn't even holding it

Me: whatever!

Me: idiot! You were reading it the wrong way!

Ciel: see stupid!

Me: bwhahahaha!

Ciel: what?

Me: you're in a manga and you don't even know how to read it!

Ciel: what! What are you talking about!

Me: your such an idiot ciel! Bwhahahahahaahaha!

Ciel: huh!

Me: clutching ribs, bwhahahahaha!

Ciel: ahhhh! The game show girl has gone beserk!

Me: I have a name! idiot!

Ciel: huh!

Me: English nobles are so stupid!

Ciel: nobles get better education then you peasants!

Me: hahahahaha! I'm richer then you!

Ciel: what how!

Me: I have a computer, advanced future, baby

Ciel: hey! I'm no worthless infant!

Me: gosh it's motorcycle slang

Ciel: well, of course I knew that

Me: bwhahahahaha English nobles are so stupid!

Ciel: I am taught by a demon!

Me: demons are worthless idiots! Bwhahahaha!

Ciel: stop laughing at those monsters!

Me: bwhahahahaha!

Maria: umm. . . we haven't even started

Kaname: yes please continue on with your game show

Me: grrrrrr! Don't tell me what to do!

Ciel: yeah, she'll bite her head off

Me: ciel, you made a mistake of being sarcastic!

Maria: your forgetting the point.

Me: okay okay, maria attack ciel till death

Ciel: wha- wait!

Me: what!

Ciel: I can't fight this monster!

Me: I thought you called your butler a monster

Ciel: grrrrrr!

Me: well anyway, you're admitting your weak

Ciel: wait, no!

Me: whatever, what should I make you into?

Ciel: a demon

Me: naw, a super demon blasting angel from sailor moon or something

Ciel: what!

Me: then should I make you into a unicorn

Ciel: noooooooooo!

Me: hahahaha just look at that puny body!

Ciel: WHAT!

Me: your gay

Ciel: me! Look at alois trancy

Me: bwhahahahahahaha!

Alois: hey!

Me: look at those high heels! Bwhahahahahahaha!

Alois: grrrrrrrrrr! Claude!

Me: hahahahahahaha!

Claude: yes, your highness

Me: pfft! Your highness, what are you a princess or something!

Alois: no, I am a filthy rich nobal

Me: bwhahahahahaha! Filthy rich! Bwhahahahahaha!

Alois: but I am, richer then that ciel phantomhive

Ciel: what, no!

Alois: ciel your so cute when your upset!

Me: alois you're really a homosexual

Alois: hmph!

Ciel: gay!

Me: okay what should we make you into?

Ciel: I wanted to be a demon

Me: naw too bad, ciel is an angel from sailor moon or something

Ciel: what! Nooooooooooooo!

Me: bwhahahahahahahaha!

Alois: yeah! Ciel will look so cute!

Me: alois stay out of this, idiot.

Alois: what! Why! Whine.

Me: you cannot deny now that you are truly gay.

Alois: stop that!

Me: why. . .?

Alois: all my fan girls will hate me if you mock my character

Me: too bad they already hate you

Alois: no they don't

Me: you never had fan girls

Alois: yeah I have

Me: watch the hate mail drown alois in paper cuts

Alois: wha- hey! I don't have any hate mail!

Me: duh, of course you do

Alois: huh!

Me: English nobles are so stupid!

Alois: hey!

Me: Thomson, timber, Canterbury!

Alois: hey, you can't call my butlers!

Me: they're not your butlers, they're Hannah's!

Alois: but Hannah is my butler, so technically they're mine.

Me: no they're not

Alois: yes they are

Me: no

Alois: yes

Me: NO!

Alois: YES!

Me: no

Alois: yes

Me: no, they are not

Alois: yes, yes they are

Me: arghhh! I give up!

Alois: then I'm right, right?

Me: haha, no

Alois: then what!

Me: you're just too annoying

Alois: no you are

Me: how?

Alois: look at you, peasant

Me: I'm not a peasant!

Alois: yes you are

Me: stop that!

Alois: why should i?

Ciel: you're ignoring me

Me: soooooo?

Alois: you're ignoring me!

Me: ahhhhhh!

Ciel: I only said 3 words!

Alois: I said one!

Me: no you didn't

Alois: yes I did

Me: arghhhhhhhh! Get alois out of here!

Timber: yes?

Me: yeah!

Alois: how can you talk to her and not to me!

Timber: sinks down

Me: ignore him and take alois away!

Timber: grabs alois

Alois: wait, nooooooooooooooo!

Timber: they're orders from the game show girl

Me: why does everybody call me that!

Timber: sinks down

Me: you know you could address me as, the ruler!

Alois: hey!

Me: didn't I tell you to take alois away?

Timber: . . . .

Me: well then do it!

Alois: why are you listening to her and not to me!

Me: shut up alois

Timber: grabs alois and chucks him back to England

Me: finally it's done, let's begin

Ciel and maria: yippee, yah!

Me: just shut up and listen. . .

Ciel and maria: stare intensely

Me: um. . .

Ciel and maria: . . . . . . . .

Me: fight to the death!

Ciel: expands pink wings and a dress

Maria: summons winds, hair flips everywhere

Ciel: god, this is so embarrassing!

Maria: hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Ciel: blush.

Me: grabs a popcorn bag, popopopopopopop!

Ciel: no fai-

Maria: drilling ciel to the center of the earth

Me: whoo hoo!

Ciel: pulls out a pink staff with little wings

Maria: what the!

Ciel: smack!

Maria: flies up to space

Me: munch, munch , munch

Ciel: snatches my popcorn

Me: hey, you!

Maria: flying down to earth like a missle

Me: duck for cover! Grabs the popcorn bag from ciel's hands and dives under a table

Maria: bash!

Me: yeah!

Ciel: ack!

Me: okay, you know I'm satisfies already

Ciel: wings shrink, little lacy dress turns into red pants

Maria: eyes turn gray, wind disappears

Ciel: that wasn't exactly a question, and why was I so girly!

Me: hahahahahaha! Any way next question!

Me: what is 2+2?

Ciel and maria: ah um! I know it!

Me: hahahahaha, they're so competitive they can't think straight such idiots!

Maria and ciel: window!

Me: huh!

Maria and ciel: the answer is window

Me: where the heck did you get that from?

Maria: ah um

Ciel: well, i

Me: idiots! That's a joke! And it's for 1+1, not 2+2!

Ciel: oh

Maria: well?

Me: you both are such idiots!

Me: so therefore you both are wrong!

Ciel and maria: hey!

Me: okay, let me search online to see what question is next!

Ciel: why do you need to look online for the next question?

Me: just shut up and wait.

Awesome question downloads!

Me: perfect!

Ciel: isn't it too perfect?

Me: no, no it isn't

Maria: okay. . . ?

Me: click!

Computer: bwhahahahahahaha!

Me: why is my computer laughing like an evil manic?

Ciel: not that you can do any better

Me: shut up

Maria: oh my god, look at the screen

Me: a virus!

Computer: hahahahaha! You lousy fool! You actually fell for that!

Ciel: ha, who is the idiot now?

Me: can't you just shut up and care about the stinkin game show and not my idioticness!

Ciel: that's what you did!

Me: grrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Computer: uhh? Aren't you suppose to cower in fear?

Me: no I can just get a new computer with all the game show money

Computer: I am not just no mere virus, I will take over all the game show systems you have, I will take over the game show, muhahahahahahahaha!

Me and ciel and maria: ahhhhhhhhh!

To be continued. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2: the virus

Chapter 2

Me: ahhhhhhh! V-v-virus!

Ciel: wha-! Wha-! Virus?

Maria: aieeeeeeeeee!

Me: virus! Virus! Virus!

Ciel: I told you it was a little suspicious!

Me: wahhhhhhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Ciel: yeah, you should be!

Me: wait, I shouldn't be apologizing to you!

Ciel: well you just did.

Me: arghhhhhhh!

Ciel: haha

Me: *attacks ciel*

Ciel: ahhhh!

Maria: don't we have more serious matters?

Me and ciel: *turns to maria*

Me: yeah, you're right.

Ciel: *rubs arm* that hurt.

Me: grrrrrrr! Like I care the world!

Computer: I'll now make this mine all mine!

Me: ahhh!

Alois: *kick computer with highheels*

Me: okay. . . . O_o

Ciel: for once those high heels are useful.

Alois: oh so you appreciate me?

Ciel: wh-what! No!

Alois: awwww. . .

Computer: now you made me angry

Alois: eh?

Computer: *wires spring out grab alois and drags him in*

Alois: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ciel help me!

Me, ciel and maria: *runs in hamster circles* aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Timber: . . .

Me: do something!

Timber: . . . *silently sinks down into the ground, literally*.

Me: wha- hey get back here!

Kaname: what just happened.

Me: idiot! Don't you see, we're getting attacked by a virus!

Yuuki: Kaname! Protect me, I'm so scared.

Me: yuuki you baby!

Yuuki: wahhhhhhhhhh! Kaname! Kaname!

Kaname: what did you just do to yuuki?

Me: I was being mean and I am so very. . . . . . not sorry!

Kaname: . . . .

Yuuki: waaaaaails!

Me: *looks at the computer* hey! Maybe the computer needs another sacrifice!

Kaname and yuuki: ehhhh?

Ciel and maria: uh oh

Me: *grabs yuuki*

Kaname: what are you doing!

Yuuki: put me down!

Me: I don't think so! *chucks yuuki at the computer*

Yuuki: oomph!

Computer: *wires grab yuuki and sucks her in*

Yuuki: aieeeeeeeeeeee!

Me: he he

Kaname: what did you just do!

Me: simple, I just used her as a sacrifice.

Kaname: wha- wha- why!

Me: she was annoying, and we need a sacrifice! He he

Ciel and maria: *backs away*

Me: oh mighty computer, how oh how can we make you stop?

Computer: hmmm. . . .

Me: *sweat* *sweat* *sweat* *sweat*

Ciel and maria: *huddle in a dark corner*

Computer: hmmm. . . .

Me: *b-dump* *b-dump* *b-dump*

Ciel and maria: *biting nails* *chatter* *chatter* *chatter*

Kaname: yuuki!

Me: can you stop complaining about that!

Kaname: *sniff* yuuki. . . .

Me: *rolls eyes* baby. . .

Computer: you have to give me your entire computer system.

Me: wha- no way why would I do that!

Computer: I knew you'd say that, I'll get it by force.

Me, maria, ciel and Kaname: huh? Wait, no way! Hey, why are you saying what I'm saying! Stop that! Why won't you stop! Stop! I'll say something different! Cow and cloud sheep! Hey your still saying the same stuff stop that!

Computer: um. . . hello?

Me: what do you want?

Maria, ciel and Kaname: yah! You're not saying the same stuff as me! Hey stop that! You stop! Quit it!

Me: um? Guys?

Maria, ciel and Kaname: what!

Me: don't we have more serious matters?

Maria: exactly my point.

Me: shut up Maria.

Maria:

Computer: I'll start hacking now. . .

Me: yeah yeah go ahead *waves hand away*

Computer: fine I'll go ahead and hack all your stuff and change the story. . .

Me: wh-what! No way! Give here! Stop!

Computer: mwuhahahahahahahaha!

Me, maria, ciel and Kaname: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Computer: zap! Tap! Tippity tap! Zap! Pull! Haha! Done!

Me: I can't type! Losing the ability! Ahhhh-

Computer: I am indeed the animefreak! Or I am yes a nerd that will now take over the story and make it all my own!

Maria: wh-what happened!

Ciel: where's stupid game show girl!

Me: hey!

Ciel: gah! I thought you were dead!

Me: how can I be dead, I'm a virtual character/ a real life fan fiction author! Plus I am a thought-dead character that will now die because my stupid ciel-character said I was dead, so I shall be gone!

Me: poof!

Ciel: . . . . ? what the heck was that?

Maria: I dunno.

Kaname: me either.

Ciel and maria: it's all your fault.

Kaname: wha- how? What did I do! What ever happened to the love?

Ciel: stop right there! It's all your fault!

Maria: yeah!

Kaname: what! When?

Maria and ciel: right now!

Kaname: why are you blaming me all of a sudden!

Maria and ciel: *looks at each other, then at Kaname, then at each other*

Kaname: well?

Maria and ciel: because we feel like it!

Kaname: ahhhh! You're insane!

Maria and ciel: *stare at each other* your like misa in death note when light was about to get killed by his own dad.

Kaname: . . . ?

Me: you were not supposed to mention that! Not here!

Maria and ciel: ohhh. . .

Kaname: what the heck are you talking even about.

Me: never mind. . .

Ciel: aren't you supposed to be dead?

Me: now that you mention it! *poof*

Maria: okay. . .

Computer: you've been ignoring me for a while and I do not like that! That makes me mad!

Maria and ciel: . . . ?

Kaname: what the heck just happened!

Ciel: didn't your fiancé died?

Kaname: why did you have to mention it! Idiot just when I forgot! *goes over and chokes ciel*.

Ciel: m-m-maarii-

Maria: eh, who cares.

Ciel: n-n-nooo-

Computer: why do you keep ignoring me!

Maria, ciel and Kaname: *turns to the computer * s-s-sorry mighty one!

Computer: phhttt! You all are such idiots! This will be easy making all of you my slaves!

Maria, ciel and Kaname: . . . ?

Computer: you are all idiots! Bwhahahahahaha!

Ciel: you laugh like game show girl.

Computer: whatever, slave, get me some cookies!

Ciel: uh um! Ah! Oh! Cookies! *takes cookie shoves it down generator*

Computer: what have you done! You really are so idiotic!

Maria: what did you just do?

Ciel: n-nothing?

Kaname: you guys! You all are not good slaves at all!

Computer: aren't I the one that should say that? I mean that's my line after all.

Kaname: oh . . . right

Computer: stop being so stupid! Just a minute ago you were being all smarticles and everything! Now you're . . . you're a slug brain!

Kaname: . . .

Maria: . . . .

Ciel: . . . .

Computer: arghhh! You are so useless! off with the rest of you!

Ciel and maria: ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Me: arghhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am sick and tired of watching you stupid gumps just go and actually listen to the computer! You can't even be slaves right!

Ciel and maria: game show girl!

Kaname: the person who killed my fiancé!

Me: * puts hands on hips like a super hero* gimme the keyboard freak!

Computer: I am a freak! I'm animefreak!

Me: gahhh! You got me!

Me and the computer: fhahfkes gimme!fhdlghfdg fdgjhhrey! Arghgjh!gjnhgkgsferxzrf!

Ciel, maria and Kaname: . . . ?

Me: arghhhh! Gimme the stupid keyboard!

Computer: !

Ciel and maria: . . . .?

Kaname:* backs away.*

Me: gimme the keyboard!

Computer: nooooo!

Me: gimme

Computer: mine!

Me: give it here!

Computer: no it's mine!

Me: mine!

Ciel and maria: O_o

Me: ciel! Maria! Help me!

Ciel and maria: *grabs keyboard* all together and together as one!

Me: where did you learn that? That's stupid

Computer: O_o slaves!

Me: they were in my side from the start!

Maria and ciel: um. . . yeah

Me: put more battle field voice in it!

Maria and ciel: UM. . . . YEAH!

Me: I didn't tell you to add the "um", but okay. . .

Computer: *seizes chance and pulls keyboard*

Me: hey!

Ciel and maria: well, we tried

Me: NO YOU DIDN'T!

Ciel: well bye game show girl

Maria: thanks for everything, even being mean to me O_o

Kaname: and thanks for killing my fiancé

Ciel: it will be the end of you now

Me: and it will be then end of you, you know that right?

Ciel: excuse me?

Me: you heard me; it'll be the end of you too!

Ciel: *eyes widen*

Maria: * shakes head slowly and mumbling "no"*

Me: you were all good/ stupid characters

Ciel: aw thanks

Maria: group hug

Me: what!

Kaname: what about m-

Computer: finally got a hang of this keyboarding junk!

Computer: now how should I do this?

Computer: this will be exciting, let's see what damage I can do

To be continued. . . .


End file.
